


A Grandchilde's Luminescence

by demoka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla takes Drusilla to a moonlit clearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grandchilde's Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: moonlight

‘Grandmummy, whatever are we doing out under the moon’s gaze?’

Darla didn’t reply, but continued on into the forest clearning, her grip on Drusilla’s right hand firm but not rough.

‘No snakes this evening, Grandmummy?’

‘No dear Childe,’ replied Darla, finally turning around to cup Drusilla’s cheek. ‘They are off… entertaining themselves as males often do, with some mindless drivel no doubt.’

Drusilla squealed softly, she had been chattering so goodness knows how long now. She always loved it when Darla paid attention to her. Miss Edith always told her that Grandmummy didn’t really love her, but Drusilla would just remind Miss Edith that her head was full of fluff, so what did she know?

‘Rid yourself of those clothes, Childe,’ said Darla, shedding her own gown.

‘Ritual night!’ exclaimed Drusilla, immediately doing as she was commanded.

As Drusilla’s impossibly pale skin glowed in the moonlight, Darla drank in the sight before moving in to partake those sweet and prophetic lips. She would have them shower her in adoration.


End file.
